blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Meanings of Episode Titles
Each episode title has a certain reference, usually taking after a song or album title. Some episodes, however, have other pop culture references and even a few original titles. Check each episode's trivia to also find the references. Season One Pilot The title makes note of it being the first episode or chapter of the story. Welcome To The Family The title makes reference of the second single off of the album Nightmare by the heavy metal band Avenged Sevenfold. Bulletproof This title makes reference of the third single off of the electropop artist La Roux's debut album. Thrown Away This title makes reference at a few plot elements, as well as the fourth non-album single by the industrial metal project Blue Stahli. Leave Out All The Rest This title makes reference at plot elements, as well as the fifth and final single off of the album Minutes To Midnight by alternative rock band Linkin Park. Running In Circles This title makes reference of the third song title off of the EP record Swan Songs Rarities EP by rap rock band Hollywood Undead. Brick By Boring Brick This title makes reference of the second single off of the album Brand New Eyes by alternative rock band Paramore. Ignorance Is Your Best Friend This title makes reference at a few plot elements, as well as the first single off of the album Brand New Eyes by alternative rock band Paramore. Tighten Up This title makes reference at the plot, and at the first single off of the sixth album Brothers by the blues-rock band The Black Keys. When Things Explode This title makes reference at plot elements, and the fourteenth track off of the album War Stories by electronia band Unkle. Hole In The Earth This title makes reference of the first single off of the album Saturday Night Wrist by the alternative metal band Deftones. Silvia This title makes reference at some plot points, and the third single off of the debut album by the Swedish indie-pop band Miike Snow. The Only Exception This title makes reference at plot elements, and the third single off of the album Brand New Eyes by alternative rock band Paramore. Lips Like Morphine This title makes reference of the third track off of the album Until There's Nothing Left of Us by alternative rock band Kill Hannah. I'm Yours This title makes reference of the first single off of the album 'We Sing. We Dance. We Steal Things.' by the pop artist Jason Mraz. Manic Star This title makes reference of the fifth track off of the self-titled album by electronia band Conjure Band. Her Diamonds This title makes reference of the lead single off of the album Cradlesong by the pop rock artist Rob Thomas Stay Still This title makes reference of the twelfth and final track off of the album Witness by the metalcore band Blessthefall. Gravity This title makes reference of the third single off of the album Little Voice by pop rock artist Sara Bareilles. Iridescent This title makes reference of the twelfth track off of the album A Thousand Suns by the alternative rock band Linkin Park. Airplanes This title makes reference of the second single off of the album B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray by alternative hip hop artist B.o.B, featuring Hayley Williams from Paramore. Nature Boy This title makes reference to the classic song by the exotica artist Eden Ahbez. However, the episode was named after a cover version of the song, performed by gothic rock artist Kerli. Season Two Watercolour Let The Flames Begin Undisclosed Desires Corner Control The Storm Monsoon Faith This is the first original episode title of the series, referencing only the theme of the season, and the key plot element in the episode. Odd One Letters From The Sky The Only Hope For Me Is You The episode title is a direct reference to the plot of the episode, as well as a reference to the second single off of the album Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys by alternative rock band My Chemical Romance. Runaway The episode title could be a small reference to a plot element, but also references the single of the same name off of Kanye West's My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy album. It could also reference the short film made by Kanye West, with the same name and the same song. Robot Boy Breaking The Habit Witchcraft On Melancholy Hill Love Like Blood You've Seen The Butcher You Found Me The Pretender Jar Of Hearts Never Say Never Forever Now Category:Elements